


the last goodbye

by seerunbe



Category: Deltora Quest, Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, デルトラクエスト | Deltora Quest (Anime)
Genre: LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerunbe/pseuds/seerunbe
Summary: Jarred and Endon get close after years of being separated.
Relationships: Endon/Jarred | Doom (Deltora Quest)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Jarred and Endon didn't have a thing for each other.

The din of the city filled the small forge. The Belt of Deltora had just been broken, forcing Endon and Sharn to flee the castle as soon as possible. In the chaos that was the City of Del, Jarred was able to lead them without anyone taking note of their direction. 

Anna opened the door as soon as she saw them. Soon they were all standing there, next to the unlit fireplace. Jarred quickly filled Anna in on the plan he had made with Endon. 

"In order to make this successful I must teach you the ways of village life. No one can even suspect you are anything other than a commoner," Anna said, taking Sharn by the arm and leading her to the back room. 

For the first time in almost ten years Jarred and Endon found themselves alone. 

"Jarred, I- I don't know what to say. You've done so much for me… you're still doing so much for me." His voice was heavy, each syllable taking effort. He looked at the man across the room, the man to whom his life belonged. 

"Endon...you know that I would- that I would do anything for you, right? Not because you're my King, but because you're my… friend."

Endon's breathing caught in his chest. Jarred's piercing gold eyes seem to bore into his soul, making Endon drop his gaze. 

"I know, I just… I don't feel worthy of a companion such as you."

Jarred seemed to cross the room in the blink of an eye. "Endon…" he said, placing a hand on his arm. "Endon, look at me." He placed his other hand on the other man's cheek, gently pulling his face up to meet him.

Gold met blue and time seemed to stand still. 

"You will always be worthy to me," Jarred whispered. He could feel Endon's pulse beating rapidly under his fingers, a pulse beating as quickly as his own. Though they had spent many years apart, their years together burned brightly in their hearts. All the hours spent together, all the discussions that they've had, the bond they had formed.

Almost without realizing it their faces had become closer and closer. "Jarred..." Endon whispered, drawing nearer still. 

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Jarred moved his hands to curl around Endon's face, pulling him closer. After a moment they broke apart, breathless. 

It was as if a dam had broken, years of unspoken words and feelings poured out of them, intensified from the extreme lack of time they had to express these feelings to each other. Jarred pulled Endon toward him again, this time with more vigor. Jarred parted his lips, allowing Endon's tongue to enter. Jarred's hands moved to the back of Endon's head, tangling his fingers in his plaited blonde hair. 

Their passion increased, Jarred forcing Endon's back against the wall. Endon's hands found themselves on Jarred's back, grasping at the muscles, desperate to pull him closer. Jarred's mouth found its way to Endon's jaw, then worked its way down to his neck where he began gently sucking and biting. Endon sighed with pleasure, his hands now kneading into the back of Jarred's neck. 

When Jarred's mouth returned to his their tongues began wrestling for dominance, twisting and roaming the other's mouth. 

Though the desperation for touch never lessened, they slowly began to pull apart. Finally they were left standing face to face, Jarred's hands wrapped around Endon's waist, Endon's arm around Jarred's neck. 

Gold met blue again, for what could be the last time. Their lips met in a final caress, conveying what words could not tell. 

Jarred took another step back, his hands clasping Endon's. 

Just then their wives came out of the back room. The loud noises from the surrounding city seemed to fill the forge again, reminding them of the need for haste. Their hands slid a part as Jarred and Anna left. 

"Till we meet again, Endon."

"Till we meet again."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: The Dreaming Spring


End file.
